


Moonlight Dinner

by MoonCigar



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Frotting, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCigar/pseuds/MoonCigar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford is spending the night under the full moon with his werewolf boyfriend. PWP birthday drabble for Stan-o-Wars!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Dinner

“Stan please” Was all Ford could manage. Laying on the glass with his thighs in the air. His knees overhead, barely touching his shoulders. It was midnight already and Stan had been eating him out for what it seemed like hours. The moon was already high in the sky. Ford could see it full and bright through the branches of the trees. 

Looking down he could see his partner. A mass of fur and muscle writhing between his legs. The creature paid no mind to the his cries. Too busy feasting on the display of soft, thick thighs framing a plush ass and half-mast erection. Loving the way that his claws created patterns on the white skin. Ford knew how strong those claws could be, and the thought sent a thrill down his spine. 

Stan's head pulled up to look at him. His yellow eyes glowing against the cool glow of the moon. His long snout was wet as he licked his jowls. He couldn't speak in this form, but his mind was still there, mostly. He still knew how to make Ford whine and it was never more apparent than at times like this. In the middle of the night, when the air was cold and the steam from their bodies intermingled with the wilderness. 

“I wonder if he will fuck me tonight.” The thought passed through Ford's mind making him shiver. Some nights, when the moon was full and Stan was finished with his transformation he would take him, body and all, consume him with a ravenous hunger that was akin to a creature who hadn't eaten in days. Other times, it would simply be a fresh kill. Ford would wait patiently as the wolf scoured the forest, attempting to find a suitable meal for his mate. Having a large werewolf happily bring you a freshly slaughtered deer to pick at was both gruesome and yet oddly charming.

For now, it seemed that Stan was more than happy between Ford's legs. Lapping into his entrance, creating embarrassingly sloppy noises. Copious amounts of drool dripped down Ford's backside. Even this amount of lubrication did not stop his thighs from being rubbed raw by the thick fur hide of his mate. Paired with the soft, canine like tongue sliding against his sensitive bits.

Ford's breath hitched at the feeling of Stan's clawed hands, sliding down from his ankles to his ass in order to spread his cheeks further apart before working their tongue against the small ring of muscle. Ford let out a surprised keen, bringing his hands down to grip at his brother's fur. 

Gently working his way, Stan managed to breath the entrance. Laving his long canine appendage along Ford's inner walls. The familiar sensation sends Ford's body into overdrive. The idea creating more stimulation than the action itself. With his body practically bent in half, Ford could do nothing more than moan and pull fur. 

Widening his mouth to delve deeper gave Stan the look that he was engulfing Ford's crotch. Sharp teeth gently grazing over various part of Ford's body. Becoming impatient, Stan brought one of his large hands and pressed the spot between Ford's balls and asshole. The feeling of a clawed finger against his perineum was all Ford needed. After bordering on release for so long, it didn't take much for Ford to cum. The sensations ripped through him as he screamed into the night air. Stan paid no mind. The ropes of cum splattering on his muzzle and Ford's stomach. 

Ford laid dazed. His body loose and finally registering how tired and sore he was. His legs, resting on the large furry back, were still upright. They felt like they were on fire and made of jelly. He couldn't put them down though, not yet, Stanley still needed to cum. Like clockwork, the large furry body above him started to lift. Placing his arms against the log Ford was leaning on, Stan pressed his monster cock against Ford's ass and started to rut against him. Ford watched on as the creature above him started panting. Thanks to Stan's earlier ministrations, his penis glided smoothly against Ford's soft, abused parts. Soon enough, Stan let out a bellowed roar, cumming onto them both. His semen mingling with Ford's. The beast gently brought his body down, bringing Ford's legs down with him, and slumped against Ford's, panting. All Ford could do was gently rub his hands against the sweaty mane. 

Eventually the dark, boulder like head lifted up from his place on Ford, licking the cum of his jowls, his body vibrating from the rumbles of contentment. Ford felt the ice cold rush of air hitting him as Stan traveled up towards his brother's chest. Cleaning their release off of his shaking body. Nosing his way under the sweater to lave at his nipples. If it wasn't for the fact that his nipples were being played with and he was oversensitive, Ford would have laughed at the image of Stan's muzzle under his sweater. He looked like one of those large dogs trying to find there way out of the sheets. 

Ford eventually relented, gently guiding Stan out of his wool prison. Pretending that he wasn't lost, Stan gave a huff and rested his head on Ford's chest. Ford gave a small chuckle, Stan couldn't talk when he was in this form, but his actions were easy enough to decipher. Looking up at the moon, Ford could tell that they still had a few more hours before daylight and it won't be long before Stan could go another round. At this rate, Ford was going to have to be carried home by and embarrassed and slightly smug brother. A brother who was going to fake complain the entire way back. 

“You are very lucky that I love you so much.” Ford murmured into the fur. The beast simply blinked up at him innocently.


End file.
